Natalie Soderberg
Natalie is a fictional character on the soap opera The Young and the Restless. She is played by Mara McCaffray and is described as a naive waif. Prior to appearance, she was described as a genius hacker by Kevin Fisher, who came up with a program that could prevent computer systems from being hacked. Storylines Natalie is a hacker that Kevin met in Switzerland while investigating the Paragon project. There, Natalie talked about a computer program that could prevent computer systems from being hacked. Kevin was excited about the prospect of an idea, and impressed with Natalie's intellect. During Ben Rayburn and Abby Newman's wedding, Natalie texted Kevin asking if he got the funding for the project. Natalie shows up abruptly at Crimson Lights, and demands to see Kevin's phone. Kevin's friend, Mariah Copeland, doesn't realize it is Natalie until Kevin mention she could be installing her new program. Natalie says she turned off location services, so they can't be tracked and asks Kevin and Mariah to hide her. Natalie explains she made a deal with other investors and had accepted their money. When she didn't have the project ready, Natalie kept the money, fled Switzerland and came to Genoa City. Kevin wants to help her, and Mariah agrees only because of the deal they made with Victor Newman for the program. Kevin and Mariah hid Natalie at the Athletic club, and suggested she start fixing the program. When Natalie had trouble fixing the problem, Kevin accuses her of conning him. Natalie is hurt by Kevin's accusations, and swears that she is legit. She tells Kevin that he put all these ideas in her head, and believe they can change the world. Natalie grabs s bottle of alcohol just as Mariah comes back with the food, and asks if they have something to celebrate. Kevin says Natalie works better with a bit of buzz, and Natalie smiles that Kevin remembered. Kevin heads off to work, leaving Mariah with Natalie. The two women decide to discuss their relationship with Kevin. Natalie explains how she first met Kevin by hacking him when he was gloating about his hacking skills. She says he followed her around after that, and hung out with her and her friends. Natalie asks Mariah if she and Kevin are dating, and Mariah said they weren't, but admitted they slept together once; though she doesn't have good memories of it. Mariah asks if Natalie had a boyfriend, and Natalie said she's never had one; but would like to experience it with someone like Kevin. Kevin phones and asks for Natalie's help hacking into Victor's computer. They see a ransom note talking about how the kidnapped will exchange Victor's son, Adam Newman, for a girl. Natalie wonders who would be valuable enough to trade for Adam, and Mariah says they want Natalie. Crimes Committed *Stole money from investors (2016). Gallery Mariah meets Natalie.png Keriah help Natalie hide.gif Natalie-Kevin-Mariah.jpg Natalie glasses.png Natalie jealous.gif Kevin watches Natalie.png Mariah & Natalie bond.gif Mariah & Natalie.png Mariah stops Natalie from running.gif Category:Women of Genoa City Category:2010s Category:Recurring